


The Good Slave

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader is a good slave of Ubbe and he decides she deserves a little reward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: light smut, fingering, semi-public, nsfw, voyerism

Ubbe sits himself beside his younger brother, Hvitserk and he notices something. Hvitserk’s attention is drawn towards you, his one and only slave. It almost makes him angry to see his brother look at you with such hunger in his eyes. Out of all the slaves he had ever met and seen, you were his number 1. Not only were your beautiful but you worked far harder than any slave he had ever seen before. You had things done before he would even think to give you the order. 

As an example his meal was hot and sitting in front of him. You poured him some mead, gave him a light bow and continued with other chores. He goes to take a bite and he notices Hvitserk reaching his hand out in an attempt to grope you but you somehow manage to sway right away from his hand. While Hvitserk is chuckling with a mouth full of food Ubbe is sitting there considering what to do about the current situation. 

“Y/N.” He calls. 

You stop and look right at him, awaiting command. He waves you over and moves the empty chair to his right. You look at him and his blazing blue eyes already give you the demand. You don’t wait another second. You sit beside him and remain silent. 

“She’s a beautiful slave, isn’t she brother?” Ubbe asks while reaching out and stroking your hair as though you are nothing but a pet. 

He can’t see it but your heart is thumping so hard you can hear it’s echo in your ear drums. There’s a little electric shock skimming down your stomach straight to your core. Your feeling something warm grow in a place you didn’t know could. 

Ubbe slowly drags his hand down your chest, between the valley of your breasts. Your breathing is picking up and he sends you a smirk of approval. 

“Yes she is.” Hvitserk’s got his eyes on you and you squirm under his gaze. 

Ubbe gathers the material of your dress in his hand and drags it up to your thighs. His warm hand moves beneath the material to grip your thigh… Tight. You jumped and swallow the yelp that threatens to escape. You know Ubbe prefers you to be seen and unheard. 

His proud smile makes heat rush to your cheeks and travel to your chest. What is he doing? He’s making you feel as though Thor struck you with some kind of warm, really satisfying, delicious lightning. 

“I never touched her.” Ubbe admits as he looks you in the eyes. 

There’s something dark in his eyes as he pulls your thigh away from the other. Hvitserk is saying something but the both of you have tossed his words to the wind. 

“But she is a good slave. I think… Just this once…I should reward her.” Ubbe comments as his fingertips brush against your throbbing mound. 

You had to bite your tongue this time. You can’t make a sound but he’s making you lose control of your body. How many more sounds are you supposed to hold back? He’s giving you that proud smile again. 

“See? She knows I don’t like when she makes noises without permission. No matter what.” He brings his fingers to the tip of your clit and again you flinch while swallowing the sound threatening to spill out. “Don’t worry Good Slave of mine. This is a reward for you. I want to hear those sounds.” 

His ice blue eyes are holding you captive. Almost as if on cue you open your mouth and rock your hips to gain more of his touch. His smile is gone now, but you can still see the gleam of proud in his eyes. He’s just focusing on brushing his fingers against your moistened folds. 

You nearly got knocked off your own chair when you watched him pull his fingers away and place them in his mouth. Your chest heaved up and down and you couldn’t stop the whine that slipped out. 

He doesn’t break his concentrated face. He slowly pulls his fingers out from between his lips and does right to your aching clit. In an almost-too-perfect motion he brings one finger down to your dripping entrance. Your walls clasp tight around his finger and Ubbe just continues to look at you with hunger. He knows your secret now. He knows your a virgin and this only causes him to become even more hungry. 

You push your back against the chair, breathing only growing heavier by the second. Hvitserk must be enjoying the show. You could barely see him out of the corner of your eye. And although your curious because you do see movement, you do not dare to look away from your master. 

He adds another finger and begins pumping his hand fast all the while he’s rubbing his thumb in circular motions over your clit. How he hasn’t broken that dark stare facade is beyond you because your writhing, your bucking your hips and your whimpering. 

“U-Ubbe.” You moan quietly. 

He doesn’t say anything he just brings his eyes to your mouth before going back to your eyes. You already know what he wants. He wants you to be louder. 

“Oh Gods, Ubbe!” You cry out as you grip the edges of your seat. 

You don’t know what your body is doing but your nearly melting. Your thighs quiver and it suddenly feels like Ubbe’s fingers have grown thicker inside you. Or is that you tightening around him? You don’t know all you can do is whine and keep eye contact as he continues stroking your clit and penetrating you with his digits. 

You felt like you couldn’t breath, your head was probably spinning. Fuck, it was feeling good. Too good. 

Your legs clenched around his hand and some thing warm and wet floods your entrance. For a second you feared you almost died but when you blinked a couple times you realised you were alive very well indeed… You were just stuck in a drunken state, high from the rush of pleasure that literally knocked you on your ass.

He pulls his finger out from your drenched area and then finally breaks the contact. He reaches up, grabs the cup of mead, and takes a sip from it. You avoid all contact with the boys and stand to get back to work. That was your reward and you were more than greatful for that. 

Just as you take a step a hand is snaked around your arm and yanks you down towards Ubbe’s face. 

“You are still a virgin.” He whispers in your ear. 

You keep your eyes to the ground and give a simple nod. 

“Looks like I need to fix that…soon.” He releases you. 

Ubbe is just watching as you go about your chores. He feels better now that he did that. But now he has an erection that is eager to tear you to pieces. He brings his cold eyes to his brother who is far too baffled to even say anything at all. 

He realises only after a minute that he needs you… He needs you now. 

“Y/N, My room.” He orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubbe has decided he can’t wait to take your virginity. As his slave, it is up to you to meet his demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dub-con, fingering, NSFW, smut, language

“Y/N, my room.” Ubbe orders.

You nearly drop to the floor right then and there. Your heart hammered again and you’re trembling knees wouldn’t stop. Nonetheless you followed directions and walked down the little hall into his dark room. You already knew what was coming next but for the first time, you didn’t know what Ubbe wanted you do. Should you undress? Should you be waiting under the covers? Some men liked taking clothes off their women but that wasn’t important.

The important thing was what Ubbe would want YOU to do. You hear his heavy footsteps just outside the room and you’re still standing in the middle if the room, frozen. He walks in and those eyes drift down your body.

Ubbe becomes frozen at the sight of you standing at the foot his bed. He sees the way your hair cascades down your shoulders, the way your dress hugs your body so perfectly. It’s a challenge for him not to just bend you over and take you like any animal would.

No.

He has to feel every inch of your beautiful body. He has to bask in your scent and he has to revel in the fact that he gets to be the one who ruins you. Just him. No Hvitserk to tag along, nor any of his other brothers. For you are his and he will do with you as he pleases.

There is only a second of his eyes taking in the image of you and then he storms in your direction, boots banging hard against the wooden floor. He picks you right up and tosses you right onto his bed. You land on your back and don’t have a second to think becomes he’s right on top of you.

The scent of mead and raw earth crashes down on you as he crashes his thick lips onto yours. One of his hands moves to untie your dressed but you had already done so earlier. His lips curve into a smile and he pulls away with that same proud look as before.

“There’s my good slave.” He comments just before he tugs on the material of your dress.

He wants it off. Now.

You pull the dress up to your chest where Ubbe decides he can’t wait no more and rips the thing right off. He reaches down yanks your legs up around his waist and grinds his clothed erection back over your sensitive clit. You open your mouth an attempt to speak but waves of electric pleasure bolts through you. All you can do is say one word.

“U-Ubbe.” You breathe out.

He only grunts for a reply as his mouth begins working down your neck, delivering little sharp bite. One after another after another. He has one hand reaching up, rubbing your hardened nipple with his rough thumb while his other is reaching down to rid himself of his trousers. Then takes only a second to lift his tunic over his head and your mouth waters at the sight. Your master has a glorious body.

His exposed arms, his body, his chest… He’s all one big finely sculpted muscle. You feel your stomach clench in excitement as he seizes you again, his swollen lips mashing into yours. The taste of his mead invades your mouth as he delves his tongue in and wrestles with yours. One hand is threaded in your hair to keep you grounded as he presses the tip of his bare erection against your clit again.

Shit! You feel him swirl his hips in warm circular motions and arch your back. You want to touch him. You want to hold him but instead, you force yourself to reach down and grip the furs in a tight first. For you already know you are not to touch him without permission.

He pulls away from your mouth, his heavy breath hits your cheek as his eyes scan your face. You’re waiting for him to say something but he doesn’t. He just brings his eyes down your hands then looks back up at you. Again no words but he nods his head.

Almost as if giving demand flat out to touch him and to put your hands on his back. You do so quickly. When Ubbe gets that feral look in his eyes you don’t dare question it. You simply just bring your hands to his back and hold to his warm flesh. His lips curl in a dark smile and you feel his erection move down slowly to your drenched opening.

Your practically hyperventilating, your chest is pressed into his and he’s enjoying it all. But as for you, your just too busy focusing on keeping your master happy. Especially when his blue eyes have gone dark. He doesn’t offer you any fair warnings, he just lunges forward and snaps his hips right into yours.

Your teeth dig into your bottom lip as he impales you and locks himself against you and in you. With one hand going right back to your hair, he jams the other hand underneath yyour back. Your back somehow arches even further and leaves you more open to jam his cock deeper inside you. Its only when he starts th thrust himself inside you that you realize how much power is locked in your master.

There’s no escaping this now. Your his.

He pistons his hips faster and more fierce. He’s slamming himself into you. Over and over and over and over andoverandoverandover. A steady ache shoots through you. Your sore but he’s somehow pushing you past that into a state of raw pleasure. There’s this one spot he keeps pushing the head of his cock up against and it leaves you screaming.

Ubbe buries his face in the crook of your neck, his beard is prickling against your skin, his whole body goes taut against you.

Your toes curl and he lets out a gratified cry as wet heat floods your under belly. You become totally electrified as your inner walls clasp tight.

“Fuck, your so perfect when you come. So tight.” He whispers against your neck.

You pull your head back and try to suck in air but Ubbe’s not letting up. He’s pushing your body even tighter against him and his breathing is growing more heavy by the second. He shudders and jerks and mashes himself deep inside you. You try to find some kind of space between the two of you but Ubbe has you trapped with his slick cage of a body. He’s inside you, in top of, and all around you.

You feel yourself coming down from the intense high and all you can do is moan and mumble his name. He reacts to the whimpers that you let out and he loves it. He finally pumps himself into you. One more time. Then again and it’s followed the feel of him swelling inside you. Liquid warmth coats your walls as he lets out a loud groan.

“So perfect…so good.” He whispers as he smashes his lips against yours.


End file.
